Nowadays, electronic devices capable of performing multiple complex tasks have gradually increased. Moreover, mobile terminal electronic device such as a so-called ‘smart phone’ sees widespread use. Such a mobile terminal typically includes a display module having a large screen and is capable of receiving touch inputs, in addition to high resolution camera module. In addition, basic traditional functions have been retained, such as communicating with another party, which may thus compliment the functionality of a device capable of capturing photographs and videos and other media. Further, the mobile terminal may playback multimedia content, such as music and video, and further access and navigate the web via network connection. The mobile terminal typically includes a high performance processor, facilitating the execution of all of these functions.
Modern day electronic devices may generate or store a wide variety of data. For example, the electronic device is capable of generating images using a camera function.
When certain conditions are satisfied, the electronic device may acquire and store an image, or a plurality of images via the camera function. The general operation of the camera function may include detecting an input such as activation of a key, a touch input, a voice instruction, a gesture input, and then determine the input indicates triggering acquisition of an image by the camera function.
Further, the electronic device may further utilize a set time or timer information to capture an image, and thereby capture an image at or on expiration of a predetermined time interval.
In order to capture an image of different locations, the electronic device is manually actuated by the user at different locations to capture the images. Because an image are captured according to the user inputs, it is possible that an unnecessary or unintended image may be captured.